


I Love You--Like A Brother!

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Dean in Denial, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 13: DenialFandom: SupernaturalDean confesses. Then he backtracks a little. Nice save, Dean.Oneshot/drabble





	I Love You--Like A Brother!

"I love you, Cas."

Both Sam and Castiel in turn turned around, Sam with a smirk and his eyebrows shooting up, and Cas just tilting his head like the adorable dork he was. Focus! Dean had frozen. Shit, he'd messed up. He wasn't exactly out of the closet yet, for one, so he had to backtrack. And fast too. 

"--uh, like a brother! Definitely got those brotherly feelings for you, Cas. And nothing more."

Cas stared at him. 

Dean stared back. He'd totally saved it. Right? 

"...dude, if you looked at me like that, I probably would stay away from you. Forever." Sam deadpanned. After all, he was Dean's real brother, and he was the one who knew the truth. 


End file.
